The Adventures of Sky
by Flying Pancake Bacon Toaster
Summary: Iron Princess and some other stuff.


The Adventures of Sky

What I am about to tell you is top secret. If this gets out, my SD carrier is probably gonna hate me. But if you enjoy this story please mail me some ED or IB stuff to the ign: CrimsonVigil. Anyways what you are hearing(reading) is based on a true story. Please be advised as this retelling is rated R for Rabbits.

Told in 8-4's boss Great Battle Chief Karu's Viewpoint

AGGHHHH! NOOOOOO! WDF A GIANT BEAR! HOLY SHIT RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! MERCY SENPAI! The screams of dying mobs echoed within the 8-4 region and woke Karu the Wind Lord from his daydream. Man, I keep having to fight noobs and crap like that. If this is another WS, I will smack the developers into NA. As Karu thought this, he slowly walked towards the source of the noise.

Karu still drowsy from being awaken from his nice daydream screamed, "WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY S-!?" He cut off mid sentence when he saw the image in front of him. Before him stood this ridiculously tall brown teddy bear with gigantic pedo eyes. And to his suprise, the teddy bear was being mounted by a small figure donned in a latex suit with blue, messy, bed hair that reached the female's ass. The sight of a teddy bear with blood on the paws and a figure mounting the pedo bear confused the crap outta Karu. The figure snapped Karu out of his confused state by saying, "WOAH YOU TALK!?" Karu still a bit shocked said, "Uhm yea I do. I always greet the people that come to fight me."

"Wait so every time I murdered you, you were saying stuff? I feel like I shouldn't turn off the sound..."

"Man, if only I had that function... I have to hear the salty cries of people from the megaphones..."

"Wow, you hear those stuff? I just don't pay attention to chat."

"You're so lucky. Every 5 minutes or so, I have this random robotic voice screaming, " Channel 10: TigerAra: YOOO YOU SUCK YOU MAD SALTY 1vs1 NOOB or something of the similar nature. I haven't had a good night of sleep since the last server maintence."

"Uhm so since you can talk and I can talk, this is gonna be a bit more awkward killing you."

"Wait why are you going to kill me? *Insert frowny face* The one person that actually talks to me is going to kill me? You don't know how boring it is to talk to NPCs and monsters all day long.."

"Oh my bad. Uhm I guess I'll introduce myself before I injure you. I go by the name SkylarLace, Sky for short. I'm also known as the Iron Princess."

"WAIT YOU ARE THE LEGENDARY SKY? OSHIT I HEARD RUMORS ABOUT YOU!"

".-. there's rumors about me?"

"Yeah! Like how you are actually Eltrion in disguise... Cuz you are the leader of the GuardiansOfTime and Eltrion is the Guardian of the Gate of Time..." Seeing Sky's puzzled expression he then followed up with "Nvm."

".-. If I find whoever spread these stupid rumors about me, I'll feed them to my pedo bear..."

"Speaking of bears, why the hell are you mounting that poor bear while murdering my family members?"

"The bear is asking for it... Look at what he's wearing... You don't expect to be wearing a bowtie and NOT get mounted."

"There are so many things wrong with your logic that I'm not going to ask anymore about the bear."

"Plus I have this serious case of Eminem."

"You mean like the rapper?

"*Facepalm* No... I mean iMM as in iMustMount. If I don't mount, I lose interest in the game. Also I'm killing your family members so I can unlock the hidden title of Children of the Wind."

"Just for a silly bit of text you murdered my family?! Prepare yourself little mounter! I will kill you then let you ress then kill you over and over until you waste k-ching!"

Sky got off the teddy bear and somehow the bear just vanished from sight. Sky started to walk towards Karu with this strange glow in her eyes and said, "Y'know I just gained this strange interest in you. Instead of killing you like your family members I'll try a different tatic."

With a swift motion, Sky leaped over to where Karu was standing. Then with that same motion, Sky pulled out a cannon that was as big as her and swung it in a wide overhand strike. Karu jumped back to gain some ground but Sky was one step ahead. The cannon glowed with white light as it roared to life and shot cannonballs at Karu. Karu then used his ability to control wind to make the cannonballs miss completely. Sky dashed towards Karu and just as she got into range Karu screamed ,"This is for my fallen family! ULTIMATE MOVE: WIND SHOCK!"

"Uhm so this is your ultimate move, you standing still and making these tornados. Your ultimate move is kinda useless since you are just standing there and the tornados aren't even coming close to you. And since I'm right next to you, I'm totally uneffected." Sky then picked up her cannon and smashed it onto Karu's big toe.

"I call that move the land demolisher."

"ARGGHHH," Screamed Karu as having your big toe getting hit is like getting your balls hit by an orange. (inside joke where my friend threw an orange at my balls and then I kinda cockblocked him really hard) Due to the pain, Karu then fell over and laid spread eagle towards the towering but small figure of Sky. From the small figure radiated +9 that shook Karu's body with fear.

"Please just finish me off quickly. I want to be reunited with my fallen family..."

"Nah I got other ideas Mr. Karu. You see in order to take care of you I had to stop mounting my favorite mount. And that means I'm aching to mount something right now..."

Sky then ripped mounted the poor Karu that was still in pain from having his big toe being squashed. Sky whispered with a gleam in her eye, "It'll be over quickly, just let it happen. Oh and if you don't I'll just smack your other toe."

"Please stop! I Don't want my first time to be like this!"

Sky ignored Karu's cries for help and then started to get on his long curved sword that was around his belt. With an expression of euphoria, she kept pressing the f button. She would mount and dismount over and over again as if the mount ability had no cooldown. Ignoring his cries for her to stop, she kept mounting and dismounting so fast and so violently that his stamina started to go down extremely fast. Between mounting and dismounting, she managed to say," You know, I wasn't able to get Children of the Wind earlier... Instead of killing you within 6 minutes, I think I should "defeat you" in 6 minutes."

Karu then tried getting up but a light tap from Sky was sent him back into the ground. He then whimpered, "My pride as a man won't let me be "defeated" within 6 minutes! I can assure you things won't go your way!"

"Hm you still have some stamina left. I guess I'll use my hyper active: Doom Strike on you."

"Hyper what? Doom strike?"

"My ultimate move. Don't worry you MIGHT not die."

Sky then dismounted Karu and then emitted this aura which paralyzed him. Sky proceeded to jump into the air and then land onto his sword. The pain of such a fast mounting broke him free of his paralyzed state. He screamed, "OWARGHOWBUUBLEGUMOWARGH!" As he started foaming from his mouth he felt his sword wasn't being mounted anymore. Then he looked up to see Sky, airborne and glowing blue light, at least two times higher than when she previously jumped. "OMF-" Sky then mounted as she slammed down onto the damaged sword and throughout Sander was this audible crack followed directly by a cry with pain, euphoria, and sadness mixed in. Karu's Stamina went to zero.

After destroying Karu's sword, Sky dragged his lifeless body to the alchemist and got it repaired. She then proceeded to ress him and mount him until his stamina went to zero. Sky repeated this cycle for many times until she got "Children of the Wind."


End file.
